


Fanart for 36

by EstelleDusk



Series: Persona 5 Big Bang (2019) [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk





	Fanart for 36

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where the lost get found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986865) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



This piece, also part of The Persona 5 Big Bang, one was also done in watercolor and ink, but watercolor pencils. I worked in conjunction with @thirtysixsavefiles  and @kwokwhart [[x](https://kwokwhart.tumblr.com/post/183205197218/heres-a-project-ive-been-working-on-these-few)]

You will also find this piece crossposted on Tumblr [[x](http://mallyestelleart.tumblr.com/post/183196284586/i-actually-had-two-pieces-for-this-project)] and Twitter [[x](https://twitter.com/EstelleDusk/status/1102357647116902400)]


End file.
